Shikon no way out
by Kagirinai Hana
Summary: Char and her friends love Inuyasha, so much even that when they find a jewel called the Shikon no Tama they decided to make an interesting wish...how will this wish affect them. Read and find out. R


Author's Note: Ok…well I've decided that I don't like the way this story was originally so I'm rewriting it so that it's not all screwed up like Same story, same idea, just in a better format o.o Oh yea and Char…is me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Story: Char and her friends love Inuyasha, so much even that when they find a jewel called the Shikon no Tama they decided to make an interesting wish...how will this wish affect them. Read and find out. R&R

Chapter 1:

Char sighed in boredom as she continued to stare at the wall. "Guys can we please go do something? I'm so fucking bored!" She whined at the three boys sitting around the room.

She was over at her boyfriend's friend's house and as usual, there was nothing to do. Todd shrugged his shoulders as he stared intently at the television. He was watching Big O, which was his favorite anime. Jeff was polishing a sword that he had just gotten through mail order, while dressed in his favorite samurai outfit. He was stroking the blade tenderly, making Char roll her eyes and grunt in annoyance.

"You guys are BORING!" She was getting so fed up with spending everyday of her weekends at Todd's house…but that is where Jeff was, so that is where she went.

Adam was on the computer in the kitchen, downloading music and flirting with girls on AIM that he had just randomly met online. It was pathetic really. Adam was 24 years old, without a job and addicted to AIM. Char sighed again and started banging her head on the arm of the couch.

"If you're bored then watch some Big-O with us." Todd offered. She snorted and Todd looked at her in annoyance. "If your gonna complain then go be bored somewhere else" He was usually a nice guy but when he was watching his show then it was best not to aggravate him. I stood up and glared at them all.

"Fine then! I WILL!" She started to walk towards the door when she heard Jeff speak up. "Uh…Char?" He started. Char spun around and glared at him. "What?" She snapped. Being bored was one of the worst feelings in the world to her and she was completely sick of being bored every single weekend. He whimpered and cowered under her glare. "Uh…nothing. Just go have fun!" He squeaked out. Char gave a big smile that was obviously fake and answered back. "Oh don't worry" she started "I'm sure I'll get kidnapped and raped while I'm walking around" She grinned dangerously. He looked at her, suddenly looking worried. And she let out a sharp laugh. "I was just kidding, chill will ya?" She smiled to herself, feeling slightly cynical as she walked towards the door. Boredom tended to do that to her sometimes.

Finally outside, she took a deep breath and began to calm down. She made her way down the front steps and onto the sidewalk. She wandered slowly along the walkway, passing the little townhouses on her right. She sighed, suddenly feeling the slightly depressed feelings that she got when she was by herself. She soon wandered towards off of the sidewalk and onto the road, heading towards the tennis courts and the playground that she frequently visited when she wanted to be by herself or just to occupy her time.

But before she could reach the other side of the road she heard a screeching sound to her left. She turned her head and saw a car coming full speed straight for her. She screamed and jumped out of the way as it skidded to a halt close to where she had been standing. She turned around, ready to defend herself when a familiar smile made her stop.

"Long time no see Miroku-chan" a grinning girl with dark hair and a devilish twinkle in her eyes was staring back at her from the driver's seat.

Char felt her chest build up with a familiar pressure as she suddenly became hyper just at the sight of her friend. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" She squealed. She was about to run back towards the car to give her a hug when she noticed the other people in the car with her. A boy with long, shaggy black hair a beautiful face was sitting in the front passenger side. In the back sat a cute sandy-haired girl who was bouncing up and down excitedly and giggling. A small-built girl with long, curly, dark brown hair was joining her. And next to them a very frightened looking boy, rather small but not scrawny with darker, sandy-colored, short, curly hair was huddling against the door as if he were terrified of the two hyper girls sitting beside him.

Char felt the pressure grow and she smiled widely as they all got out of the car. Char noted to herself that the car was still completely in the middle of the driveway and rather…lopsided. She gave a small sweat drop and giggled. As soon as they had all exited the car she launched herself on the boy who had been sitting in the front passenger side.

"NARAKU-SAMA!" She squealed as the boy did his best to keep his balance. He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Naraku-sama! I missed you so much!" She sighed as she snuggled up against his chest. He blinked and looked to the side to hide the blush that crept along his cheeks. "Miroku. Please remove yourself." He cleared his throat and she let go, blushing furiously. "Gomen Naraku-sama…I was stepping out of line." She bowed in respect to her master. She had been involved in a large role-play with this entire group that stood before her. And all of them took it rather seriously. Naraku had taken Miroku as his slave in the role-play. So she always called him Naraku-sama, which meant Master Naraku. The smaller boy role-played as Inuyasha while the small dark-haired girl was Kouga. The driver was Sesshomaru and the sandy-haired girl role-played as Shippo. It was all very intricate in the end but they had a blast and it was a much-enjoyed part of their lives.

Char wondered to herself what they were doing there. She couldn't figure that she was just lucky. But she began to think that maybe they were up to something. She looked at them all suspiciously.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. They all smiled and Sesshomaru looked particularly excited. "You're going to love this Char!" She held up something in her hand and Char gasped. "It can't be!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Yea…I'm gonna cut it off here…I'm drawing out the story alittle more this time around. I know that anyone who has already read what I had posted of this story already know sorta whats gonna happene but oh well..I might change things around alittle bit so stick around AND REVIEW!

-Chardazzle 3


End file.
